


Strangest Customer

by sophiecannotwrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff to Smut, M/M, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecannotwrite/pseuds/sophiecannotwrite
Summary: Just a coffee shop au, yknow. Typical stuff. No despair, no talent. Except Kiibo is still a Robot!It’s my first attempt at this so heh I hope this is ok...





	1. Meeting for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boi my body is shaking!!! btich!! i can't believe im actually doing this!

Rantaro's POV  
It's a horrible day... It's raining. It's early in the morning. Horrible. I would be less upset if it weren't for the fact that I have a 5 hour shift in 2 hours... I don't know if you could already tell but, i'm the 'glass half-empty' type of guy. Not only that but, i've been having a bad week so far. My life is becoming increasingly stressful! My anxiety pills are about to run out, I have to submit my photography portfolio towards a near-by college for next year (and hopefully get in), I just got promoted at my job which gives me more hours! I don't know how long I can take this. There's barely any time for me to go pursuit my hobby of travelling and taking photos. But, I guess that's how it is when you're a teenager. Even as a rich kid, I need to work. I can't leech off my family forever, therefore I took responsibility by the hand and got a, miserable, job. A barista and cashier at Starbucks... Singlehandedly one of the worst ideas I ever had. But, money is money! Eating, showering and getting dressed, it's kind of a hassle! "I'm heading out!" I said as I throw my bag over my shoulder, open my umbrella and head to work. "Why do I feel different? Something feels... off..." I think to myself as I shut the door. "I feel a change in today. Something weird is gonna happen, isn't it...?... Whatever it is, it better help me." I look at the rainy sky, peeking from my umbrella. The rain droplets trickle and roll off my umbrella, making a beautiful sound. I guess this isn’t so bad.

Walking into work, the strong smell of coffee hits me almost immediately. It woke me up from my daydream of living peacefully. Making my way to the staff’s locker room, I spot my best friend Kaede Akamatsu! She’s returned from her Piano concert! “Oh my god! Finally, you’re back!!” I quicken the pace and place my hands on her shoulders. This girl, she is one of the best barista’s. Customers and workers alike love her! She keeps up the positive atmosphere. But today she was just as tired as I. The eye bags were clearly visible, like her dark circles. “Hey.” She said, forcing herself to sound awakened. “Shit, you okay?” She closed the locker a little more forcefully than usually. “I really wanna say yes but I haven’t had a proper sleep in days. So, No. I’m NOT ok.” Ah... Intimidated, I back away a step or two. That poor girl has a lot of expectations ahead of her. “Anyway, I need to keep myself sane. How are you?” The tired pianist told me as she stood her foot on a nearby chair to tie her shoes. “Horrible.” “Oh god, same Rantaro. Same.” “I don’t think anybody is happy to be up at this time.” I started my shift at 8am and it’s just 10:36am and i’m. So. Exhausted. I snuck a shot of espresso in my mouth. “Haha, eew! Rantaro! That’s a Big Mood.” Kaede said. She followed in my steps and took one herself. It was like she was back to normal after that. The shining smiled that warmed everybody’s heart~ how wonderful. I look around, everybody was staring at her, as if she was an angel. Well, she was the one keeping us mentally stable. “... Huh?” A barista said as we look outside, the rain had stopped falling! A rainbow had formed in the background! “Woah~!” We all say in unison, including the customers. And as soon as it stopped, an unfamiliar person walked in. Well, I don’t think their a person but, I know one thing for sure. They were... really cute...

Kiibo’s POV  
A ‘Starbucks’? That’s where people go get coffee, right? Hmm... Professor told me he wanted a drink from there but ugh, it’s raining. I’m greatful there was an umbrella waiting for me at the entrance! “I will return shortly, professor!” I shout, hoping he hears me. I quietly make way to that area using my map function whilst I revise the order in my mind! Fufufu~! I’m so useful! Lucky for me, it was a short path. As I was almost there, the rain has ceased. I walk inside the coffee shop and let down my umbrella. The first person I lock eyes with, a pastel green haired boy with grass green eyes. Wh... What is with my body? What’s this reaction in my chest plate? It got a little hotter!! Whatever, ignoring the strange feeling in my chest, I walk forwards! I gotta get it! The order! And I gotta get it right! “Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?” The green haired boy asked with a dazzling smile! There it goes, the heat in my chest intensefies... I feel as if I cannot speak. “A-Ah. I would like a venti caramel l-latte.” I nervously say. Ah! Is it anxiety i’m feeling? It must be anxiety! However, I don’t feel bad. I feel, scared in a good way? As if I have seen something beautiful. “Absolutely. What is your name?” He asks, grabbing a very big cup and a sharpie marker. “Kiibo. Kay-eye-eye-bee-oh.” ... SHOOT! It was suppost to be for iidabashi! I’ve already failed but, atleast he knows my name. “Alright Kiibo, i’ll call for you when it’s ready.” He said. The way he said my name, the friendly face, that made me smile. While waiting, I connect myself to the wifi and use a VPN for no hackers to try and take over me. I look up my symptoms: obsession, intense feeling in chest, excessive smiling and slight anxiety. The answers I revieced told me I was experiencing love! Love?! My first love? That made me feel, kinda happy... “Venti Caramel Latte for Kiibo!” Rantaro called out to me! “E-Excuse me!” I say silently, before he could leave, he looks back. “Is there something wrong with the order?” He looks at me in the eyes, a splash of pink on his cheeks. Is her nervous? I turn on my recording function. “What is your name?” I grab the drink. “I’m Rantaro Amami. It’s nice to meet you.” He sticks out his large hand to shake. I use my free, smaller hand to meet his. Then and there, I felt a connection. A new potential friendship? Who knows. I grab my umbrella, exit the coffee shop and as soon as I leave the store and its many windows, I quietly play J-HOPE’s “Daydream” and dance my way home. It was hard though, since both my hands were full. I didn’t usually dance but, my chest was flittering with love that I couldn’t help but dance. Rantaro Anami, eh? I’ll try my best to remember your name.

Rantaro’s POV  
I watch the cute robot leave. I never thought about this but, I guess my romantic attractions reach farther than strictly falling in love with humans, eh? I never thought to find a cute robot like them walk in front of me. As soon as he wasn’t in my line of sight, I right their name down on a piece of paper and put it in my pocket. Ah, I wonder if i’ll forget that encounter... well, judging by the feeling in my heart, I have a feeling i’ll remember it for a long time... I hear footsteps behind me, it’s Kaede with a big smile on her face! “Rantaro, oh my god!” She lightly slaps my arm. “I can’t believe you were blushing like that in front of a stranger! You’re useless!” She laughs. I chuckle back. I guess I am... I fell fast for a robot. Let’s hope this is the only time I fall in love at first sight. "Maybe I am but why does that matter?." I embarrassingly look away. "Hey, hey, hey! If you like him, just work every day till he comes back- i'm just kidding. But I work for the next few days so..." She wiggled her head. "...So, you'll what? Keep an eye out for him, for me?" I look at her in the eyes, we knew that was exactly what she was gonna do. "Thanks, Kaede! I owe you big time!" I said. "No problem! I'm willing to help my best friend at all times." The angel smiles once more. Truly, the universe gave me the best firned I could ever have asked for. "Alright, see you later."


	2. Hello, Rantaro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet oncemore! and for good!

Kiibo's POV  
It's the exact same time as yesterday, 10:36am! I enter this 'Starbucks' i high hopes of meeting the same boy who served me yesterday. Unfortunately, he wasn't there when I entered. But the blonde girl from yesterday was there instead. Maybe I could ask her about that Rantaro guy? Hmm, just maybe. I wait for my turn in the lineup and lucky for me, she's the one to serve me today. "Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get for you today?" She tilts her head to the side. "A-Ah I would just like to have a conversation about Rantaro Amami... He is not present, correct?" I ask. "He's not working today, you're right. But speaking of Rantaro..." She moves from one side of the counter to the other with a paper and pen in hand. "He actually wanted to speak with you so, i'm gonna give you his number. Don't forget to mention it's you when you first mention him." The barista's whos name tag said "Kaede" wrote down a phone number for me! ah!! "He wants to talk with me?"

My chestplate gets slightly warmer again. How wonderful! He's also looking for me, too! "Thank you very much!" I happily recieve the paper. I look at it with caring eyes and smile gently. Uh oh, I think that made it quite obvious that I was happy to recieve this. "A-Anyways, I must return home now. Goodbye." I say, holding the paper between my fingers. I run home, I need to hurry so I can talk with him! W-Well, I have a texting function and I don't need to be alone to do it but, I am afraid I might get too excited and dance around too much! I step inside my home. Ah, to my room where I can safely text without shame. I register the numbers in my brain. ....... I want to talk to him so badly!

Kiibo: "Hello? Is this Rantaro Amami?"

...

A-Ah. Is he still asleep? Did he not read it? My mind is now messy with different types of situations of how adn why he woulnd't reply immediatly!

...

Rantaro's POV  
It's noon, I stretch as I look at the curtains. The sun was trying it's best to peek through them but, lucky me, they didn't. I slept a full 13 hours! How refreshing. I reach to see my phone. A notification from 11am. A new text. A new person. "Hello? Is this Rantaro Amami?" Huh? Who could this be? Wait, Kaede.... Kiibo! Is it Kiibo?! Rantaro:"Yes this is Rantaro Amami. Is this Kiibo?" Kiibo:"Yes! How did you know?" Rantaro:"Just a feeling."

My heart is beating. Looks like this worked out a lot faster than planned! I lay my head back on the pillow of my comfy bed and bring the covers over me. Time to get chatty.

Kiibo:"I'm happy! Oh, if you're wondering, Kaede gave me your cellhpone number. I hope that's alright!"

Rantaro:"Of course it is. Didn't she tell you that I wanted you to have my number?"

Kiibo:"A-Ah yes."

I smile to myself. Oooh man, this guy is a HUGE dork already. A silently chuckle left my mouth as I text him back.

Rantaro:"So wyd?"

Kiibo:"I am enjoying my time with you, texting, of course."

Rantaro:"I know that but like, are you doing anything else? Like drawing or?"

Kiibo:"No, I got home and immediatly start to text you and I waited for your reply."

I cover my mouth with my free hand. This boy is TOO MUCH! He seems so freaking lovely and just a joy to be around. I love him, I wanna hold him and protect him. But, it's only the first day we actually have a conversation, I shouldn't feel this way so quickly...

Rantaro:"Really? You sat there and waited for me to text you?"

Kiibo:"Is that bad?"

Rantaro:"Not really! I'm impressed that you waited an hour for me to get up and text you back. I wouldn't be able to do that."

Kiibo:"Really, eh? Well, I guess I am incredibly skilled!"

OH NO! HE'S A LITTLE BIT OF A NARCISSISTS. THAT'S REALLY CUTE. OH GOD.

Rantaro:"Oh really? Show me those skills one day."

.... wait a second... That sounds kinda, wrong! oh gosh! oh god! I can't delete that!

Kiibo:"I would love to show you my many functions. My professor worked very hard on building me. Let's hang out soon!"

Oh yeah, I almost forgot he's a robot. I wonder what it's like to cuddle a robot.

Rantaro:"I am free tomorrow! Are you free?"

Kiibo:"I am! I'll send you my address."

Kiibo sent me his address. But... That was just behind my house. I get up from my bed, put on my pj's and head towards the outside. I text him to open his window so he could take a picture of his backyard. It was a few minutes but I heard the nearest window open. "KIIBO!" I say. He looks down surprised! "Hey Rantaro! You live right behind me? Incredible!" He smiles a sweet smile. I feel my cheeks heat up once again. "Yeah! Wouldn't it be weird if I was just somehow in your backyard?" We laugh at the weird thought. "It would defiantly be concerning. I heard stalkers are very dangerous. I am grateful that you live closeby." Kiibo places his chin on the palm of his hands, looking down at me. I swear, we stared into eachothers eyes for minutes. His artificial sky blue eyes were dazzling and breath-taking. It complimented his monochrome aesthetic. "W-Would you like to come inside?" I hear him say. I snap out of my gay dream. I nod. Everything is going so well! First, I meet a cute boy and now I found out he's been living behind me this entire time. What a blessing. It seems too good to be true, honestly. I walk on the walkway and before I could knock, Kiibo had greeted me. He was a lot smaller than I remember... "Is there something wrong, Rantaro?" "...You're kinda tiny." I place my hand directly on his head. Rubbing and petting him as if he were a cat! I stop after a few rubs. I was expecting some backlash but he just looked up at me, smiling. "Ah, you're the neighbors son! Hello, hello!" An old man came down the stairs, riding a stairlift down. "Yes sir. Are you Kiibo's creator?" I ask, knowing damn well the answer is yes. "I am. Thank you for stopping by and for taking your time to have a play date with the boy. This will do greatly for him." The old man gets off his chair and grabs his walker. "Well, i'll be off doing groceries. I'll see you boys in an hour." And then he shut the door. Kiibo leads me to his room. It's not the typical teen bedroom, it's a lot more tech. But, he had a normal bed! That's good news for me. I won't be cuddling him on a hard surface.But, I won't get this intnse too fast... I gotta wait for the right time. "Hey, Kiibo? What would you think if we hung out almost everyday?" I ask as I sit on Kiibo's comfy bed. "... I guess that would be fine." He said as he put away something, a paper. Like printer paper. Was it a drawing? A letter? Or perhaps just garbage...? Who knows.

Kiibo's POV

It's been a few hours of chatting and laughing, it seems like Rantaro is enjoying himself as much as I am! I'm happy! Seeing his smiling face, talking about the things he loves, it was all so much fun to listen to! Of course, I talked a little bit about myself and about my life but, I loved hearing about him. I think i'm making a good decision to keep on 'falling in love' with him. But I was concerned about one thing. Our hands were touching a little bit. I've never held the hand of somebody like him before. I've only seen couples and children do it. "...Ah, it's dark out! I guess it's time for me to head home!" Rantaro got up from my comfortable mattress. "Already? Ugh, alright. But we better hang out tomorrow!" I say. And we had. We stayed isolated in my room like we did and, that became the main area of interest. We'd spend countless days playing board games, reading and just hanging out together... And on one lucky day, Rantaro had fallen asleep in my bed. It was a gloomy and rainy day, May 25th. I was about to shake his shoulder but, then that's when I noticed he was peacefully asleep. His breathing was slow, his chest was falling and rising ever so calmly. Jeez, and his hair even looks perfect. I look at the sleeping boy and steadily try and give him a kiss on the head without him noticing. "Sleep well, Taro." I think to myself and I lift away form him. I felt my cheeks and my chestplate heat up so, I sit down on the floor and cool down! Aaah! I think I went a little too far on that one! I'm a little embarrassed. I look back, he's still asleep... As much as i'd like to stay, I think I should leave.


	3. I want him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo's falling harder than he thought he has and he wants to confess. He asks his best friend Miu Iruma for help!  
> This whole chapter will be in Kiibo's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Kiibo, he might get himself into trouble!

Kiibo's POV

 

It's been a month since I have gotten to know my new friend and, my feelings for him refuse to burn out. But, something tells me it's time to make a move! To take a step forward! But, with research, I have to actually say something about my feelings... That sounds horrifying, why would anybody do that? Thoughts of rejection and disgust came to mind, what if he hates me after this?! What if he doesn't feel the same way? Is he even attracted to people of the same gender? What if he doesn't like me at all? But, a more positive thought came to mind, eliminating all the bitter and dark thoughts. If he didn't like me, he wouldn't be talking to me at all. If he didn't want a relationship like that, I bet he would still want to be my friend. My sadness became confidence in a minute. But, in order to atleast try and become more enticing, I gotta learn more about him! But, I cannot just ask him directly and then mold myself to his liking. That would be a little too sudden. Maybe I should consult a friend.

Kiibo:"Miu! Are you there?"

Miu:"Yeah"

Kiibo:"Can I come over for a second?"

Miu:"FUCK YEAH! Gnvjnchj"

Kiibo:"fbuhgfn"

Miu:"wrbfdhb"

Kiibo:"quyhgnkdzbatbh"

Miu:"aqtbgfnanauygn But seriously get ur ass over here."

I go outside and walk over, it doesn't take long. My best friend Miu Iruma has been there for me since we first met 5 years ago. She may be a raunchy and have an ego bigger than her breasts but, she means well! I think, atleast. I knock on her door and she answers quickly. "Kiibo!" "Miu!" We hug and she lets me inside the house and we settle down in her basement. "I see you've made a new bestfriend." Miu said. "Or maybe you found yourself a top?? lmao?" The blonde genius was referencing Rantaro. "Top?-" "Kiibo shut up you know damn well what that mean, you hang out with me. That dude is a top. Look at him, he's probably got a thing for being called Da-" "MIU." I stop her from finishing that sentence. She chuckles. "A-Anyways, I am interested in him and I know you've had several partners of all kinds so, I wanna know how I can get him to like me. Of course, I came to see you since you'd know more about this subject than I do." I explain that my feelings for him bloomed on the moment I first saw him. "So it's a romantic thing? Hmm... I'm more experienced in sexual things but I guess I could give you advice on that. To ask a man out, you gotta be upfront with your feelings! You have to force your feelings to words. Don't hesitate, not even once. People like it when you're honest. Iidabashi didn't raise a bitch, he raised a good boy. Just say it. Also, touch him if you know he's comfortable with that. What I know about most men i've been with is that there is a 80% chance that they will listen to their dick and not their brain. Is that bad? No. But that doesn't matter. If you're extremely serious, maybe surprise him in his room and lay there, looking like you're begging to have his throbbing co-" "I don't have a sexual desire just yet, Miu. You can cut that part out." "BORING. You're such a vanilla lil bitch lol!!! That's fucking adorable. Just ask Iidabashi for one." She offers that and I shake my head in a fast 'no' manner. "Too embarrassed to ask your dad? Understandable. I'll make one for you! I'm not like Iidabashi, who ONLY studied robotics, but i'm good enough in robotics to make things like that for you!" She insists. I still shake my head once more. I spent minutes trying to convince her that I was NOT ready for those types of things, we're very different when it comes to how to deal with relationships.

 

After hours of hanging out with Miu, I leave with a smile on my face. I'm lucky to have a fun friend like her. Anyway, now Rantaro pops up in my mind! I gotta confess before I think it's a bad idea! I was about to turn the corner to go to my house, I head towards the Amami household. If I go home, it may be game over for my confidence. I knock. No reply. 

Kiibo:"Rantaro are you home?"

...

Rantaro:"Yeah, why?"

Kiibo:"I wanna hang out! I haven't seen your house yet!"

Rantaro:"Sure.”

I stand there, an anxious feeling in my chest. I have to tell him! I have to! With Miu's advice in my head, hope in my chest, I stare at the door. "Hey, c'mon in." Rantaro greeted me and I enter without hesitation. I take the lead and search around. "Woah... You're home is a lot more extravagant then I thought..." I say. "Th-Thanks! My mother is an interior designer so he knows what she was doing when modeling the house. But I kinda like your house." The man admits. I look back:"Hm? Why?" "Well, it's a lot more homey than fancy. It seems like an actual house and not like an ikea display of a kitchen. The aura surrounding your house seems like a place that has more memories. My parents are busy people and are rarely here. The maid retired whe I was old enough to take care of myself and my sisters so, I don't have company here anymore. All I do is use my parents money to pay the bills. You, however, spend a lot of time with Iidabashi. I am a little jealous of how much time you spent with your family." He confessed as he lifts his right hand to scratch the back of his head. He looks so sad. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm getting over it." I can't help stare in those sad eyes of his. It seemed illegitimate. A lie. But, I don't think I should confront him right now. "That's good! I'm proud of you for healing." I say. Next, he takes me to his room. He is still gloomy. I wonder if I can help him, before I can say anything, he starts speaking. "Hey, sorry i'm a bummer... I'm just, not the strongest person in the world. A lot of shit happened....... You see, i'm not deserving of your kindness. I can’t even keep touch with my family and I struggle to keep up with my friends everyday. Sometimes I don’t see a reason to try. Why?" He was staring at his knee, then the floor. "I'm a failure..." He puts his hands up to meet his face. "Why does anybody even try to tolerate me? I don't understand." This was a new layer of him that I have not seen before... He doesn't like himself?... Say something Kiibo, you idiot! Say something! "It's because we appreciate your presence, Rantaro." I lay my hand on his back, rubbing circles. "... You don't have to pretend, Kiibo." He says. "I'm not, if I did not care about you, I wouldn't have asked for your name at the Starbucks you work at. I wouldn't of taken your number from Kaede. I probably wouldn’t have asked you to hang out today." I could feel my thoughts and emotions spill out of my mouth. I don't think i'll be stopping myself for a while. "I don't entirely get self hatred and stuff like that but, please do not think of yourself that way. And especially do not think that I hate you. I think you're amazing. The fact that you feel guilty about it shows that you are a good person. I bet there is many more reasons for why I feel so confident about you but, I don't know enough about me or you to tell you. But, you're a kind boy." I say. He looks at me and blushes. When he realizes that his face was heating up, he looks down. "No! You don't have to look down. There's nothing embarrassing about you, you're a good man and you need to realize that." I lean closer and try to lift his chin with my hand. He grabs that exact hand and puts it down, his eyes were now glossy. "Jeez, you're really annoying." He giggles. "What did I do wrong?” I am a little caught back. A little offended! I did nothing but support him. "Nothing. You did it right. That's what's gonna make you a burden on me. Somebody like you with a good impression of me? That's gonna do a lot for me. Thank you for believing in me, I really appreciate it." He looks up at me. He does seem to feel better. The lighting in the room has been obscured due to the time of day becoming dusk.

 

Right now, it felt like a good time to confess.

 

"... Rantaro?" I say. "Hm?" He said silently. I have to be honest, I have to tell him how I feel. "I-I'm in love with you. I know it's strange but, it's what I feel is true. You're kindness and personality has managed to touch me in a way that nobody has ever touched it. I want to be with you all the time, I want to hold you. I want to make you feel happy. I wish for nothing but your happiness. I am ready to give you my everything. I understand if you aren't gonna accept my feelings but, please consider letting me get closer to you." I stare into his emeralf green eyes, feeling the blush intensify on my cheeks. Rantaro seemed a little shocked but, that face melted into a caring smile. "I've been waiting for you to say that to me for a while now." He smiles! I smile too! "Is that a yes?" I ask. "Of course i'll love you. I have been for a while now! I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Both our foreheads connect. Now, I am very aware of how close we are. His outer left thigh was touching my outer right thigh, Our shoulders were touching too. I look down at my legs and then I see Rantaro lift his right hand to my cheek, causing me to look at him. "... Is it ok if I kiss you?" He asks. "Yes." I say. We turn and face eachother. He brings his head close to mine, our lips touch. Our eye close as we enjoy this moment together. Not too long after, he breaks it off. I open my eyes, he looks at me too. It's an awkward second but we both realize what had just happened. My face is red! I blush as his hand trails from the nape of me neck to my arm to my hands on his thighs. I look down at our hands, his other hand joins the other and now we're holding hands. With my head hanging down, I felt his lips press against my head. Gaaah! Great! I'm becoming completely infatuated by him and his affection. But, i'm not complaining. I am looking forward to trying all sorts of ways to help him heal. I also look forward to all the things we will experience together~!


	4. Sleepover with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi they gonna be cute as hell!!! Just fwuffy goodness for the soul!! Wholesome content!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to bw gay but I wish I had a super cute girl with me rn to cuddle with as I write this. I just lov girls. Time to project my feelings into this chapter lol also this is on the same day as the previous chapter. I think the next chapter may be the nsfw one.
> 
> Also, Rantaro doesn’t have scars on his back bc he isn’t the SHSL Adventurer in this story, remember?

Rantaro’s POV

Kiibo confessed to me today and now, I guess he’s my boyfriend now. “It is dusk. I shall take my leave.” Kiibo said. “N-No! Hold on.” I reach my hand to hold his wrist. Please, don’t leave me right now. How’s about a sleepover?” I mention to him. Kiibo looks down. ”A sleepover? ... I guess I could ask about participating in that.”

...

...

...

...

”Permission from professor is granted.” He smiles. I nod, thank you Mr.Iidabashi, you’re incredibly generous. I get off my bed and open up the blankets. “You can lay in there, i’m just gonna go change since you get flustered easily fro-“ “Rantaro, no. You can do as y-you please. We’re a couple now right? S-So go ahead. Change into whatever you feel like.” The bashful boy said to me. “... Are you sure?” “Yes.” “Sure sure?” “Please do not doubt my decision.” I shrug my shoulder. “It’s not my fault if you overheat.” Grabbing the back of the shirts collar, I yank it over my head. I strip down to my briefs, no accesories, just underwear. Nobody wears clothes to bed these days anyways. “OOOH MY!” Kiibo covers his eyes with his hands. “ohmygodohmygodohmyg-“ He was mumbling those 3 words over and over. “... I’ll put on-“ “No!” Kiibo peeked but quickly hid as he caught one glimpse of my torso. “I wanna g-get used to seeing you with a lack of clothing.” “... Kiibo when you say it like that it sounds perverted.” “Shut up! How else am I gonna phrase it?!” “You could’ve said it like:’I want to sleep with you more therefore, I should get used to seeing you differently.’ Actually no, that sounds weirder.” We chuckle. I walk towards the bed. “Do you want to sleep with the wall beside you?” I offer him. He shakes his head in a manner of rejection. Looks like I am. I crawl to the other side and turn my body to face Kiibo, wrapping my arms around his waist and intertwining our legs together. Kiibo’s shaking a little. “Oh i’m sorry.” I leave him some space. “Thank you.” Kiibo said. “... Now what? I’ve never been to a sleepover.” Kiibo said. “Well, usually, sleepovers are parties but since it’s just the both of us, we could just chill out and have a good time together. And then go to sleep.” I say, looking into his eyes. They’re slightly illumating. “Well, there’s another thing but I don’t think we’re quite ready for that step yet.” I look at his mouth to avoid akward eye contact. “...?” He had no idea what I was talking about. Maybe when that time comes, i’ll tell him. “Whatever, anyways. Tell me about yourself. Some things I don’t know.” I ask. I wonder if he had friends. “Well, I do know somebody who lives close to here. She’s an inventor and we’ve been the best of friends for years. She actually gave me the confidence to confess tonight. But she does uh, talk innapropriatly at times. Her name is Miu Iruma! Iidabashi isn’t as fond with her as he is with me but, he appreciates the comfort she brings me. He said it’s hard to find a nice friend like her even though some people hate her. And you?” He said, now it’s my turn to talk. “Well, you already know Kaede. She’s a good, reliable friend to have. I’m glad she did me a favour to get us in touch.” That’s all I could really say. Kiibo nods. “Speaking for favours, Miu told me something really funny but weird today-“ ... ... Wow... This Miu girl is weird. She offered to give him some equivalents of sex organs just for Kiibo and I... ... ... “She thinks I look like I wanna be called Daddy?!” I say outloud in surprise. “Yeah.” Kiibo chuckles. “I mean... Nobody has called me that before sooo.” “RANTARO OH MY GOD.” Kiibo gently shoved me. I laugh. “I’m just kidding, don’t call me that.” I say. Kiibo makes a phew sound.

 

I can’t help but stare, my hand travels to his cheek and I rub circles with my thumb. “God Kiibo, Iidabashi made you the cutest robot on purpose, didn’t he?” I get just a little closer and kiss his forehead. He did not squeal or anything, he just looked at me with a shy smile. I was about to take my hand off till Kiibo’s hand layed on top of mine “... Please continue this. It’s relaxing.” His eyes are half lidded. And so, with that request, I don’t stop. I inch closer and closer. “It’s more comfortable this way, sorry Kiibo.” I say as I slowly intertwine our legs like before. “I-If that’s the truth, I will accept it. Just for you, Rantaro.” We lay there in silence, we appreciate eachothers presence. Time to time, we’d say something but mostly, we’d listen to the background noise. Crickets singing, trees dancing, rain pitter-pattering on the roof and window. Nothing could be anymore perfect right now... I drive both my hands to his back and connect then together, holding my robot boyfriend tight against me. Giving me a sense of comfort. He was surprisingly warm, but it was a delightful surprise. “... I love you, Kiibo.” I kiss his forehead. “I... I love you, too.” Kiibo replies. I feel his head lift up and he closes his eyes. He puts his hands on my jawline and he kisses me. Following his lead, I kiss him back. It was a little intense coming from Kiibo, the kid who seemed so shy. Well... Is he one of those secret kinky kids? Nah, he can’t be. After a minute or two, we seperate so I can get some air. “Ok, i’m going to bed. That was lovely though, thank you.” I say.

 

“Fine.”


	5. To Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW chapter!  
> THANK U FOR 57 HITS ON MY FIRST FIC! (*´ω`*)  
> ...  
> ...  
> 69 hits ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Rantaro? How would you feel if we, a-uuh... if we started having intercourse?” The bulbous sky coloured eyes looked at the emerald green ones of his boyfriends. “Huh?” The taller one says. “It’s been 4 months since we’ve been together and I have been doing some research since the beggining of the month! I feel confident enough to do it with you.” He latches onto Rantaro’s arm. “As much as i’d love to, I have work in a couple of hours. I’d rather not feel too worked up by then. Besides, I think it would be a better stress reliever. Besides, when did you get the sexual organ installment?” “I haven’t yet. I’m getting Miu to do it to me today. She already has the parts!” Kiibo blushes. Rantaro places his hands on his tiny bf’s shoulders. “Well, maybe tonight. But I can’t right now. Thanks for thinking of me though.” He kisses the metal forehead. He feels proud that his green bf is proud of him.... It’s now 2 hours later and Rantaro just left. Kiibo’s gotta go to Miu’s! He ran there and knocked hard. “Hm? For fucks sake it’s 1pm Kiibo... I wanted to sleep in...” “I-I am having intercourse tonight-“ “Ah, say no more. Get in.” The inventor did not hesitate to bring her best friend in the basement. “How many hours does he work today?” “8 hours.” “That’s fucking perfect.” He watches carefully as they discuss what types of attachments he wants. A 7-inch long, thick, smooth textured, vibrating dildo and a 10-inch, self-lubricating modified anal fleshlight. She gently unpackages both items from their box. Kiibo is lucky she hasn’t used them yet! “Alright you virgin fuck, you better tell Cuntaro to thank me later! Anyways, surgery time.”  

 

7 hours later, everything is absolutely perfect! “Done! There Kiibo, it’s all done.” She proudly said as she puts the rest of the stuff away. “Here, you can control your dick in your mind. But if you want Rantaro to take control, here’s the remote.” She hands it to the flustered Robot sitting on her work table. “Ah! Thank you! You’re very generous!” Kiibo smiles to his friend. “MY BOY IS GROWING UP SO FUCKING FAST AAAAH!” She proudly walks up to her small friend and hugs him. She handed him a bag of lube. She knows his ass already is capable of self-lubricating but not Rantaro’s ass. “Now. Get out there and be the cumslut I always knew you could be!” Miu encourages the smaller one, always somehow hyping him up.

Kiibo’s POV

It’s quiet. Rantaro should be home from work any second now. I’m getting more and more excited from the thoughts of how much fun we will have that night. I look down at my crotch and watch my frontal attachment come out of hiding. I shyly check the back to make sure it’s ready. I heard the door to open. “Rantaro!” He opens the door of Rantaro’s room and goes to find his partner. “Hey Ki- OH.”  He was caught back by the view of his partners new genitals. “Welcome back, Rantaro!” I kiss Rantaro’s neck with the intent of gentle love.  “J-Jeez Kiibo. Just wait till we get to the bedroom.” Kiibo bites his lip and leads his boyfriend to the bedroom. “Y-You’re a lot more enthousiastic about this than I thought.” Rantaro said. He strips down to his underwear, then throws those off and gets onto the bed. “C’mere, Kiibo.” He said with a low tone. I sit on his thighs and he grabs my hand to kiss it. I look down in embarrasment. “Are you nervous?” He asks me. I nod. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” I was going to reach for the goo that Miu had lended me but, Rantaro’s hand caught mine. “Let’s just start off slowly. Let me show you how i’d like it.” The man purrrs. I nod, giving him permission to do as he wants. Rantaro sneaks his right hand behind my waist, forcing me to approach him a little better. A wave of comfort and happiness overcomes me as he sensually drags his palm all over my side and his left thumb making circles on my cheek. While his hands were full, mine remained empty by accident! I look down and stare at his stomach. I trail my hands from the bottom to the top, his collarbone. Looking at him, I bring those metal palms to the back of his neck, leaning my head closer to his shoulders. I kinda didn’t want this intimate moment to end. But, the ‘sexual urge’ inside me was urging to come out. I kiss his collarbones and trail up to his neck, then the jawline. I was enjoying myself and so was he! I felt his penis throb a little bit. Hm, is that a sign?

I grab the lubricant from the bag and pour a walnut size of it onto my hand. I grab the base of his dick with my lubricated hand. I start working it up and down slowly. “Ah f-fuck.” He said under his breath as he bring me by my chin, closer to him and kisses me. I pump and pump and pump. Causing his cock to throw bigger and bigger in my hands, “It’s so big Rantaro. W-Wow.” I look downtown. His meat is almost pulsating. My hand is covered in precum! He’s panting, completely putty in my hands. “Holy shit Kiibo. Y-You’re doing fantastic!” Rantaro said as he grabbed onto a sheet. As I kept stroking him up and down, I go down and put the tip in my mouth. I lick it around with my synthetic tounge as my free hand plays with his big balls. Then and there is when Rantaro was getting really turned on. One hand forced me down on his massive cock. “Fuck Kiibo. Suck me off!” Rantaro begged. I nod and moan as I take the large amount of meat in my throat. His hands dug into my white hair as I bobbed. “F-Fuuuuuck. Holy fuck.” Rantaro moans as his hips start to go up and down. It was so much! If I had a gag reflex, there’s no doubt I would be gagging at this moment. Just in a couple if moments, I felt some fluid enter my mouth. The man I was blowing was slightly damp with perspiration. Hm. As soon as I lifted my head from his rod, his big hands cupped my ass. I squeal a little but! He scared me just a bit. “W-Who taught y-you this?” He smirked. I chuckle. “Miu may have told me s-some things.” I admit to him. He nods. “W-Well. I think it’s time for me to get to you.” Rantaro said as I was him take control of my position. “H-Huh?” I say as I found myself on all fours. I felt a finger circle over the entrace of my behind. I widen my eyes. I didn’t Miu would make me so sensetive! “T-Taro.” I say. I think he liked that nickname because he inserted a finger. I moan out just a little sound. He didn’t hesitato to take it out. “Alright Kiibo. You don’t need foreplay, right?” He said. I nod. It is not needed. “Alright, i’m gonna be in you in just a second.” He reassures me that everything will be ok. After giving an approval, he puts his hands on my waist and before I knew it, I felt myself being stretched out. I moan out a loud noise! “R-Rantaro!” I grab and hug the pillow infront of me. “You’re s-so big!” I pant as I turn my head to the side to see him. He was staring at my ass, panting at a steady pace. “Whenever you’re ready, you can start moving.” I said. Rantaro nods as we made eye contact. He begins to slide outwards, it was quite the feeling. Then he just slowly started. The occasional moans and grunts would escape eachothers mouth. The wet sounds of sex only made Rantaro more excited, more impatient and far more faster. “R-Rantaro! O-Oh, Rantaro!” Getting it from him was absolutely sensational! A steady cock just slipping in and out of my ass, it’s dirty but it’s exactly what i’ve been missing my whole life! “M-MORE!” I say as I burry my face in the pillow. Next thing you know, I was being pounded! His meat rod was so hot and long inside me. “Holy s-shit...” My muffled stutter was almost inaudible compared to the sound of the bedstand slamming on the wall! “F-Fuck Kiibo.” My top, Rantaro, grunts. I felt something weigh down on me, a pair of arms wrap around my waist but the pouding remained! “You’re such a fucking slut for my cock, Kiibo.” Rantaro soft spokenly told me this as I turn my head to him. I felt our lips connect, nothing to show but passion. His slimy tounge just felt so good. Pulling away, only a trail of saliva connected. One of the hands trailed from my tummy to the phallic object down there. He licks my ‘ears’, makimg me blush. “A-Ah! A~ah! Y-Yes~!” I nod and moan out. “S-Shit Kiibo, i’m gonna c-cum!” The green man said as his pounding accelerated and my back arched! “D-Do it! Give it to me!” I said as my eyes rolled backwards. A minute later, a load of his warm, sticky, white semen was unloaded inside of me. He was a hot, sweaty mess ontop of my back. I felt his body heat, he was sweltering! It doesn’t help that i’m just as warm, too. My fans are now running at full speed. 

 

I turn to my loving boyfriend. “Are you feeling ok?” I said. “Yeah, i’m more concerned about you, though. You weren’t born with those parts so I’m hoping nothing destroyed you from the inside.” Rantaro switches from laying on his back to laying on his side, facing me. “Nothing feels out of the ordinary, trust me.” I try to give him a gentle smile. “... Alright.” The gentle boyfriend moves my white, synthetic hair out of the way and plants a sweet peck of a kiss on my forehead.

“Hey Rantaro?”

”Hm?”

”Would be strange if I started working at that shop you work at?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ///ówò/) y’all are lucky that this is not an Amaguuji fic or else this would been a more aggressive type of NSFW chapter lol
> 
> Anyway, OOOOO Kiibo might end up working at the starbucks!! I’m kinda glad I got the NSFW chapter over with tbh :P

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh


End file.
